Revenge of the Half Whitelighter
by Rightfully Lost
Summary: Not a sequel to anything. Ever since he can remember,16 year old Chris has had an unfair life. It's always Piper,Leo,and Wyatt. Never him. It's time for a little revenge.
1. Default Chapter

Revenge of the Half Whitelighter  
  
Summary:Ever since he can remember,16 year old Chris has had an unfair childhood. Leo's always going somewhere with Wyatt or Piper,always making lame excuses..Well..Chris has had enough.It's time for revenge. Alittle AU.  
  
Author's Note:Reviews please! I will be updating my other fan fics too..Don't make fun of the last names..I can't think of any right now!  
  
Discaimer:It's up..I don't own Charmed..DUH!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Okay class,today we will make Father Day cards for your fathers!"said Magic School's Art Teacher,Mrs.Arto.   
  
She waved and conjured some paper and color pencils.  
  
Four year old Chris raised his hand.  
  
"I dunno who my father is."He said.  
  
It was true. He had never seen his father..  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"Well..Are there any men in your house?"Mrs.Arto asked,feeling sympathy for this child.  
  
"Uh..Well there's my Uncle..and my other uncle...And there's that really weird creepy guy that always comes who looks like my brother..."Chris said,thinking."Oh yeah,there's Wyatt,my older brother."  
  
"Uh..Why don't you make cards for ALL of them?"The teacher suggested. She made a mental note to herself to talk to Mr.Wyatt and Mrs.Halliwell.  
  
To the rest of the class,she said,"I'll be coming to you with supplies,please tell me what kind of paper you want and the other supplies you think you'll need."  
  
Soon the class got started.  
  
It took Chris ten minutes longer then anyone else becasue he decided to make five cards.  
  
For the mysterious stranger,he put more effort into it because he didn't really know him.   
  
But Wyatt would,because he's always spending time with him. Chris thought,no envy included.  
  
He gather up his cards when the bell rang and went to Gideon,who was a family friend. Gideon always orbed Chris home because Chris didn't have any powers yet.  
  
"What did you do today?"Gideon asked,with a smile on his face as he walked towards the exit.  
  
"Father Day cards!"Chris said,giving Gideon one.  
  
"Thanks!"Gideon replyed,orbing them out.  
  
-----Halliwell Manor l Living Room l Night-----  
  
"Leo,it's Father's Day,at least see your son."Piper urged.  
  
"I've seen Wyatt already..."Leo said,"I might go back up."  
  
"NO! Chris I meant!"Piper cried shrilly."Don't you realize that he doesn't realize that you're his father?"  
  
"WHAT?"Leo asked,suprised."How do you know?"  
  
"His art teacher called. Apparently,he doesn't know you."Piper said,"Leo.Please,do me a favor,open up to him."  
  
Gideon orbed Chris in and then orbed out himself.  
  
"I gotta go."Leo said,orbing out.  
  
"Hey!He didn't get his card!"Chris said.  
  
"He's your father."Piper said,hiding her anger with Leo.  
  
"Oh..So he didn't want his card?"Chris said,as the pieces clicked together.  
  
Piper shook her head.  
  
"It's time for bed."Piper said,"Here,give me the card,I'll..give it to him."  
  
"NO!"Chris said,tearing the card into pieces. He ran up to his room and slammed to door.  
  
That night,he cried himself to sleep,wondering what he did to deserve such a mean father.  
  
Twelve Years Later...  
  
Chris was the freak at Magic chool. He didn't live there but had Gideon orb him home everyday. He was the only kid in his class who didn't have any powers and he had no friends. Chris adapted to this by being a loner. He also became much more cold hearted everytime he saw Leo.  
  
"Now,tommorow is Take Your Daughter To Work day."said Sigmund,their grade Headmaster and their Magic Class teacher. Right now he was being both.  
  
To this answer,the Intermediate class's boys groaned. This meant that the girls would have all the fun skipping school.  
  
"But this year,we,the teachers,decided to include the boys as well."  
  
The boys cheered.  
  
"However,your English teacher will give you guys homework. It will be a report."Sigmund said.  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Aww..You suck you mothe-"One boy name Harold began to shout out.  
  
"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"Chris asked,defending all the teachers.  
  
"You little freak..You want to fight?"The boy asked,forming an energy ball.  
  
"Why,I'd love to."Chris said,in a mocking tone.  
  
"After class,In the halls."Harold mouthed.  
  
"That's enough."Sigmund said,not hearing any of it.  
  
"Chris is SO gonna lose!"One girl whispered,"he has no powers!"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
It was time for the fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews! More reviews please!! This fight will be interesting..Also,Piper's not dead..Should have mention that..Anyway..Not sure what powers he should get first..But it's not this chapter...Chris seems like an ass..I know..But.blame Leo..lol  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed! This place is called FANFICTION.NET..a Fan wrote this and its Fiction..meaning,I don't own Charmed!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Chris?"A voice behind the door asked. Chris turned around to see his mom infront of the door.  
  
"What is it?"Chris asked,alittle annoyed. He had been doing his Magical History homework (Describe,in three pages,of a memorable Charmed defeat. Explain what you would have done.) It was easy of course,only explaining was hard. He was doing the story of how the Charmed Ones had foolishly lose their identies to three blonde witches.  
  
"I..I know that your dad missed your birthday today.."Piper said,"B-But I want you to know that he had much more important things to do."  
  
"But I turned 13!"Chris said,rage building inside of him."He didn't miss Wyatt's 13th birthday..did he?"  
  
"W-Well,Wyatt's birthday was on a Saturday..yours was on a Tuesday..He had work.."Piper stammered.  
  
"So what?! I had school today and now I'm doing my homework,which is a lot! He can put it off too!"Chris shouted suddenly.  
  
"I'm sorry."said Piper quietly as she left the room.  
  
When she left,Chris took out his journal,which he named "The Book Of Pain". It contaned all the mean things Leo did to him. Right now he was on page 700. He started writing and looked miserably at his arm,which was bleeding..  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Fight!Fight!Fight!"The kids chanted,makes a circle around Chris and Harold at the hall.  
  
"Just so you know,I'm not holding back.."Harold said."Even if you are a son of a Charmed One."  
  
"Well then,neither will I."Chris replyed.  
  
He chanted a spell that Paige taught him,only altering some words slightly:  
  
"Blessed with powers from my destiny,  
  
I bless myself with invincibility."  
  
Automatically,Harold threw an energy ball at Chris. But the energy ball merely bounced off of him.  
  
"Ooooh.."said the Crowd.  
  
"W-What did you do!?!"Harold asked,suprised. The crowd chanting "Fight" had been so loud that the spell Chris casted hadn't been heard. Frightened,Harold started throwing many many energy balls at Chris.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Piper,Paige,and Phoebe were out doing so "sister bonding". It was just Chris and Wyatt. So when the demon attacked,Wyatt naturally tried to protect Chris.  
  
The demon aimed fire balls at them,even Wyatt's shield couldn't take it. The fire balls went right through and hitted both Wyatt and Chris right in the arm..  
  
"DAD!"Wyatt shouted,as Leo auntomatically orbed in.  
  
The demon aimed it's fire balls at Leo and hitted Leo in the leg,knocking him out.  
  
"WHER ARE THE CHARMED ONES?!"The demon growled.  
  
"We are not telling you!"Wyatt said,trying to blow the demon up through his eyes.  
  
Chris knew what to do. He cast a vanquishing spell:  
  
Demons whose fire is powerful,  
  
Let your death be wonderful,  
  
Blow up and get out of my sight,  
  
End this plight.  
  
The demon groaned and blew up. Chris's arm was still bleeding freely. Leo got up and one look at his leg got him to orb out...But not before healing Wyatt.  
  
This was going straight to the book.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Chris walked towards Harold as the energy balls bounced off and hitted another student. He raised a fist and punched him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I give up!"said Harold,crying. He was bleeding on his arm.  
  
"Hey Chris,isn't your dad a Whitelighter?"a girl cried in the crowd."Get him to heal his arm! It looks bad."  
  
"No."Chris said,looking at the arm. Suddenly,Chris was lifted off the ground and was slammed into the ceiling.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!"A voice cried from the crowd. The crowd of kids turned around and saw who it was.  
  
It was Leo. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:WOW!!Thanks SO much for the reiews! 21 already!Please keep them coming! I'm typeing this on my cousin's computer so my next chapter will take awhile because this isn't the file..Also,the question mark button doesn't work!! ARGHH!!! So there will be no questions..unless I can copy and paste a question mark from webbies..If there is a mistake,I'll fix it later.  
  
UPDATE:When you see----- ,it mean it is the rest of the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer:Gee,if I own Charmed,I post my stories here..Kinda wrong,isn't it..Anyway,I DON't OWN CHARMED!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---Gideon's Office---  
  
Gideon decided that since it was his first offence,Chris would just have a warning..for now.He had to speak with Harold's parent on invoking other kids to fight. Leo had healed Harold right after. The only person that he didn't heal was..you guessed it..Chris.  
  
"Chris,you're part pacifist,you are not suppose to hurt other beings!"Leo stated,ignoring the wound on Chris's head,which was damp with blood.  
  
"Well,that didn't stop you from hurling me into the ceiling with telekinesis!"Chris said,his head throbbing.  
  
"That was different! I thought something powerful was attacking an innocent student!"Leo said.  
  
"So you don't see me as a threat?"Chris asked,rage flaming up inside. Rage was a sure thing he inherited from his mother.  
  
"Uh..I do Chris."said Leo slowly. It sounded like he was treating Chris like a little kid.  
  
One look could tell that Leo was lying. His innocent blue eyes were looking away and he was smiling.  
  
"You DO know that when I get my power,I will use it on you..right?"Chris said,with a threathening look.  
  
Leo just smiled.  
  
Chris couldn't possible do ANYTHING to him..He has no powers...Leo thought to himself.  
  
How wrong was he?   
  
He was about to find out..  
  
This was the final straw for Chris.  
  
He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to hurt Leo as much as he could.  
  
Why though?A small voice from the back of his head asked.  
  
He filled my childhood with lies and pain.  
  
He plays favorites with Wyatt.  
  
He treats me like some little kid.  
  
He's never there..  
  
I hate him.  
  
With primeral rage,he lunged for Leo with every ounce of strength he owned.  
  
He would go for the neck..Yes..Then choke him...He was dead anway...The next place would be for later....  
  
"What are you-"Leo began,when he ran out of breathe,he flung Chris off with Telekinesis.  
  
Chris hitted the ceiling and when he fell,he stormed out.  
  
A mysterious force from somewhere,perhaps the Powers That Be,came.  
  
Leo was suddenly thrown out the window that lead to nowhere and the door suddenly slammed shut.  
  
Chris turned back fast enough to see Leo get thrown out the window.  
  
Even though he hated Leo with all his guts,he couldn't let him die..  
  
He was family...  
  
Like Piper,he had also inherited to moral that Family was Family.  
  
"Dad.."Chris muttered,opening the door.  
  
Leo had orbed in,unharmed.  
  
"That was weird.."He said,ignoring Chris again. He orbed out.  
  
Angry once more,Chris stormed out of the room..But not before the same force forced Leo's still fading orbs out the window once more..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Halliwell Manor l Kitchen--------  
  
Piper was nursing Leo's wounds while Leo told her what happened,including the fight.  
  
"I'm telling you,I think there is a ghost in Magic School!"Leo told Piper.  
  
But Piper wasn't listening.  
  
"Chris was fighting?"Piper mumbled,looking distant.  
  
"Yeah..."Leo said,  
  
"Where's Chris now?"  
  
"I'm sorry-What?"  
  
"WHERE IS CHRIS!?!"Piper said,alittle louder this time.  
  
"Well..uh..he..I don't know."Leo confessed.  
  
"He WHAT?"Piper shouted,angered.  
  
"He..kinda..stormed out.."Leo said quietly.  
  
Piper started to look really worried.  
  
"Well where could he have gone? I know that he doesn't have any friends..."Piper muttered to herself. "I know Wyatt can find him though..WYATT!!"  
  
The almost 18 year old orbed in. He was wearing a blue shirt that matched his blue eyes and wore jeans. His blond hair was cut and you could see the stub of a beginning a beard.  
  
"Yeah mom?What is it?"He asked,looking at his mother. Seeing his father who was bleeding a littlle,he asked,"What happened?"  
  
"Yeah well..I don't know.."Leo said."I think that there's a ghost in Magic School."  
  
Wyatt stared at Leo as if he was crazy.  
  
"You DO know that Gideon put in a spell that repels ghosts right?"Wyatt said."So the students wouldn't get distracted.."  
  
"Um..Right."Leo said,looking away."Listen the Elders are calling me so..."  
  
He orbed out.  
  
"Wyatt,can you find Chris?"Piper asked."He's missing."  
  
"Well,where was he last?"asked Wyatt.  
  
Years of demon tracking experience had led to the point where Wyatt's sensing grew stronger. He was now able to track anyone.  
  
"Magic School."Piper said.  
  
"Okay."Wyatt said,closing his eyes.   
  
Magical orbs of every color circled around the room. When they slowed down,Wyatt reopened his eyes and looked at the frozen orbs that only he could understand.  
  
"Hmm..Fear,underworld..Sigmund,underworld..Gideon,underworld...Hmm..Chris!Ah.."Wyatt muttered quickly."Magic School!"  
  
"Good!"Piper said,"Orb him back home for dinner!"  
  
Wyatt nodded and orbed out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:Almost 30 reviews?! YOU wonderful,wonderful people!! Keep them coming plz,lol. Flashback have SOME foreshadowing..Sorry for not updating!! I had tons of work to do (Huh,it's summer?)  
  
Disclaimer:I've put this yup for THREE Chapters!Do you STILL need remindinG?!Sheesh,I don't own Charmed!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Chris!There you are.."Wyatt muttered entering Magic School's library.  
  
Chris didn't look up. He was starting to read this book called The Demonic Three:  
  
...predicted that there would be a demonic version of the Power Of Three. They consisted of three demon sister and brothers. However,this has yet to be fulfilled because of the youngest,who refuses to unite..The oldest,the female,has the power of mind altering. The middle,a male,has the power to control rage and sadness..The third,the youngest,perhaps the most foolish one of all is the one who refuse to join,can-  
  
"Chris!"Wyatt said more loudly,waving his hand in front of Chris's face.  
  
"Huh?"Chris asked,looking up.  
  
"Mom is looking for you.."Wyatt said."And why are you here?"  
  
"I'm angry at dad."Chris replied.  
  
"That's why you are hiding in the LIBRARY?"Wyatt asked.  
  
"Right."Chris said sheepishly.   
  
Wyatt was the only member from the family who treated Chris normally. Paige used to,but a few years ago,everything changed for her.  
  
Wyatt orbed them out.  
  
------Chris's Room-------  
  
After dinner,Chris went into his room and wrote in his Book Of Pain. He had enchanted with spells that protected the Book,only instead of closing itself to bad people,it didn't open unless the opener was Chris. Unlike the book,it didn't have any pictures on it. It was just a blank book.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!  
  
"Come in."Chris said,quickly hiding the book under in pillow.  
  
It was Piper.  
  
"We have to talk."Piper said alittle bit sternly.  
  
"About..?"  
  
"That fight you got into."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
Piper sat next to Chris and sighed.  
  
"I thought that the pacifist in you wouldn't fight.."Piper said.  
  
"Look at Dad..In fact look at Paige and Wyatt!They are allowed to!"Chris said.  
  
"Is this what it's about?"Piper asked softly."You want to express your anger?"  
  
"What?!?"Chris asked,suprised.  
  
His family didn't understand at all!!  
  
Well,it didn't suprised him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was Chris's birthday,Wyatt urged the Edlers to take Chris there.  
  
"It's exciting!" Wyatt had told him."They can do all kinds of magic."  
  
"Yeah,for you."Chris said,as Wyatt orbed them there.  
  
-----Elder's location-----  
  
"Ahh!The Twice Blessed One!"said One Elder,spotting them.   
  
Many Elders turned around and gaped at Wyatt,while a few threw them a dirty look and continued with their conversation.  
  
Chris saw this and was immensely offended.  
  
"Hey you!"Chris shouted,running up to them."If you have a problem with Wyatt,why don't you got up and speak to him!!?"  
  
"How dare you!?"The Elder said.  
  
Wyatt ran up,and gave them a quick apology.  
  
"Are you out of your minds?"He hissed."Don't you know that they control when your powers develope?"  
  
"But I thought our powers were her-"  
  
"Yes,but they control when we get it!"  
  
As them left,Chris could hear one of the Elders muttering "That one won't be getting his powers for a while."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
-----Demon's Lair-----  
  
"That idiot should have joined us."A male demon replied coldly.  
  
"Ahh..but he will..All in good time."The female one answered back."Besides,he can't deny his heritage."  
  
"I see,so all we have to do is-"  
  
"Set the bait,which I can do."said the female demon,shimmering out.  
  
----Chris's Room-----  
  
Chris putted away his book and just in time to see a female demon shimmering in.  
  
This demon was unusual. She looked like a normal female,her hair was blond with minor white streaks,blue eyes,and tall. She looked strangely familiar.  
  
But that can't be..The only demons I know who look human are Barbus and..other demons..Chris thought. B-But who does she remind me of?  
  
"What are you doing here?"Chris asked out loud,with a little touch of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Ahh..What else?"The female replyed,her eyes glowing red. There was a quick flash of red beams from each eyes and the light when into Chris's.  
  
Chris yelled out in suprised and fell to his bed.  
  
"What did you do?"He cried as everything went fuzzy.  
  
"Everything."The demon replyed."Besides,this can't be so strange for you."  
  
"What are you talking about!?!?"  
  
"Here's a hint.I've been here before."the demon mused,shimmering out.  
  
As soon as the demon was gone,Chris's vision was normal again.  
  
What did she do to me? Chris thought,Nothing hurts..My room is fine..  
  
His question was answered when he got the most painful headache ever. He felt as if his mind was going to exploded.  
  
It's being altered..Chris realized,putting his pillow over his head,trying to drown out the weird voices that were entering.  
  
Piper,his mom,kind,gentle,caring,not selfish. Even if she did perferred Wyatt more...NO,she was mean,selfish,rude,and harsh. She hated Chris..  
  
Wyatt,his nice and caring brother..the nicest person in the whole world who treated him normally..He was wrong...Wyatt was a power hungry maniac who just wanted to side with Chris so his delusion of a family could be fulfilled..  
  
Phoebe,his wonderful Aunt who was kind in every way imaginable..No Chris,she's a self centered hag whose only goal in life is to kill you.  
  
Paige,the secret hiding Aunt..She's using you...  
  
FLASH!   
  
Every single person in his life was altered.. Chris felt his personality being altered as well.  
  
The voices whispered:  
  
"You have more power through rage..Be angry all the time.."  
  
"Think of Leo.."  
  
"Don't defend the teachers.."  
  
"Defend the demons..."  
  
Chris could take it anymore. The pain was unbearable. He letted himself pass out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:W.Wo..WOW!! 35 reviews?!? You..YOU..WONDERFUL PEOPLE!! Also,reviews will be slower..WhY? I have this special school that I must attend to..(High School peparation kind)So I'll try and make this chapter REALLY long because I might have to post the next chapter on..Next Friday..ducks at the flying objects.Enjoy! (This chapter was rushed..)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-------Kitchen------  
  
Piper was making breakfast for everyone,just as Paige walked down. Paige was wearing a ruffled blue shirt and wrinkled blue jeans.  
  
"You haven't been sleeping,Paige."Piper said,staring at her youngest sister,who bore wrinkles under her eyes."But then again,you haven't been yourself in years."  
  
Paige narrowed her eyes,and asked,"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Piper stifled a small laugh.  
  
"Well,ever since,Richard died,you've been trying to find his killer. It's been OVER a year."Piper replyed,"And it's kind of funny. You're acting like I was when Prue died."  
  
"Well,Prue wasn't your true love."Paige said coldly."And I didn't sleep because I'm really close to finding the demon that killed him."  
  
Piper sighed. She missed Paige's nicer,calmer personality. Besides,her attitude could be affecting the children.  
  
She setted the food on the table and waited for someone to get up. IT WAS a school day,afterall.  
  
"Chris! Wyatt!"Piper shouted to the ceiling,"Get down here!"  
  
Wyatt orbed down at once and started eating.  
  
"Chris!"Piper shouted towards the ceiling,"Get up!!"  
  
"I can get him."Wyatt said."I don't think he can hear you."  
  
Chris walked in.  
  
"Chris!"Piper exclaimed."There you are! EAT!"  
  
Chris stared at Piper strangely.  
  
"What's wrong?"Wyatt asked,seeing Chris's confused expression.  
  
"You guys are all EVIL!!"Chris shouted suddenly.  
  
Even Paige was startled by this outburst.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Chris,are you alright?"Piper asked.  
  
Chris ignored them and chanted:  
  
They are evil,  
  
Causing blight,  
  
And I not,  
  
Be I out of evil's sight!  
  
With that spell casted,Chris dissapeared in a quick flash.  
  
"What was that!?!"Piper shrieked,frozen in her spot.  
  
"I'll check the book."Wyatt said,orbing out.  
  
------Demon's Lair------  
  
"You are a fool,sister,"The male demon snarled."You need FEAR to attract him."  
  
"I might have missed a few minor details,"The female demon replied coldly."But HE DOES hate the Charmed Ones..and young Chris is just what we need. I can control him now,remember."  
  
"You can ALTER his mind..That does not mean you can control him."  
  
"Ahh..but,I can ALTER his mind to beleieve that I'm the one trusting soul in the whole world.."  
  
"You HAVE no soul."said the male.  
  
Chris appeared before them.  
  
"W-Who are you?"He asked.  
  
"I'm Beeria and that's my brother,Bilus."said the female. "Now,stare into my eyes."  
  
Chris did as he was told,afterall,he trusted demons. They were good.  
  
"Make him full of FEAR."Bilus suggested."Make him afriad..of EVERYTHING.."  
  
Beeria's eye's grew red and her power of altering minds was unleashed.  
  
------Attic----  
  
Everyone was looking at the book,except for Paige,who went to the underworld to fiind Richard's killer.  
  
Phoebe entered,smiling brightly.  
  
"Listen guys,I have going to the Bahamas with Jason."Phoebe said,"We're going as a Dean family."  
  
She meant her daughter as well.  
  
"Now?"Piper asked."B-But.."  
  
"I really have to go with Jason this time,I'm really sorry!!"Phoebe said."Business."  
  
"Typical."Piper muttered.  
  
Phoebe lefted humming.  
  
"Gee,that was helpful."Wyatt said,seeing his mother's disapproval.  
  
"Find anything yet?"  
  
"Um,sadly no."Wyatt said,closing the book.   
  
Piper sighed.  
  
"Let's go to his room!"suggested Wyatt,sad with his mom being unhappy.  
  
"Why don't you sense for him?"Piper asked,cheering up at her idea.  
  
"OK."Wyatt said.  
  
A moment later,Wyatt found Chris.  
  
-------Demon's Lair--------  
  
"Done."  
  
Chris was in a dark corner,shivering,scared.  
  
Suddenly a figure flamed up... 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ducks at Pink-Charmed-One's keyboard Okay,so I couldn't update on Friday,but today is probrably Saturday (depending how fast this gets typed).THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH for the Reviews (43!!)! I don't know when the next update will be ducks again because my brother developed a TREMENDOUS disliking to Charmed and fanfiction (Actually,he hates whatever I like..), and due to pressure of doing well in this pointless summer school thingy (I don't care if 3X-5 is something,I learned it already!),updates might be rarer..So I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Well,enough of this babble that noone actually reads,the story will be upon you.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
..The figure was Barbus.  
  
The same Barbus who took away Phoebe's powers in the four people tribunal room. The same guy who feeded on fear.  
  
"All this fear.."Barbus muttered,smiling.   
  
He didn't notice the two figures behind him.  
  
"Well well,if it isn't our little brother."Bilus said smirking.  
  
Barbus turned around,shocked.  
  
Memories of his family swirled around his mind..The memory of his sister and his brother urging him to unite was etched deep withthin his mind.  
  
"Y..You..It's a trap!"said Barbus,stepping away from Chris and away from his sister and brother.  
  
"Of course! You didn't REALLY think a Charmed One would actually make their child vulnerable!"Beeria said sneering.  
  
"The Charmed Ones haven't been an issue ever since he died."Barbus replied sneering as well,"Why do you want me here?"  
  
"To reunite!"Bilus said. "We can overpower the second Source!"  
  
"You know me way better..Or so I thought."said Barbus laughing.  
  
He flamed out..  
  
"One of these days..."Beeria replyed,forming a fist.  
  
She was fustrated. So close!  
  
Next time,she would trap in in a magical cage. THEN he would have to agree.  
  
Just then Wyatt and Piper orbed in.  
  
"How did you get in here?"Bilus asked."Sensing abilites cancel out in here!"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and frozed the two demons.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
She rushed over to her youngest son.  
  
Chris didn't move.  
  
"Bro?"Wyatt asked,walking up to Chris.  
  
Chris didn't move.  
  
"Okay,this isn't funny."Wyatt said. He used his telekinesis to turn Chris around.  
  
Piper gasped. Her son was looking down and was shivering.  
  
"CHRIS!!!?!"shouted Piper,shaking him.  
  
"Stay away."Chris mumbled,walking away."You are very bad people.."  
  
"Look Chris,whatever they did to you,just remember this,we love you."Piper said.  
  
What could they have done to him!?! Piper thought.  
  
"Stay away from me!!"Chris shouted.   
  
A sudden blast of invisable energy knocked Piper and Wyatt off their feet and slammed them to the wall.  
  
Chris suddenly fell down unconsious. Behind him was Bilus,it seems that he broke free of Piper's freeze. Bilus grinned,his hands glowing red.  
  
"What did you do?!?!"Piper asked getting up.  
  
Her arm was bleeding.  
  
Wyatt got up and healed his mother.  
  
"You have telekinesis?!?"Wyatt asked,shocked.  
  
"Now what makes you think that?"Bilus asked,grinning.  
  
Wyatt used to telekinesis to slam Bilus to the wall.  
  
"Come on! We have to take him home!"Piper said,rushing over to Chris once again."It's sort of a good thing that he's unconsious..right?"  
  
"Right."Wyatt said,orbing them all out.  
  
"Did you get him?"Bilus asked his older sister.  
  
"When haven't I?"said Beeria,laughing."I got BOTH of them!"  
  
"How? I didn't see you-"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
-----Halliwell Manor (Living Room)----  
  
Chris was in the couch and Wyatt was walking him.  
  
"Is he up yet?"Piper asked,walking towards them.  
  
Wyatt stood up and offered his mother the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"No,he's still the same.. I'm going to make a calming potion."Wyatt said.  
  
"For what?"Piper asked. "Can't we use normal herbs?"  
  
Piper knew that she couldn't have a normal life,hence sending all her children to Magic School. But she couldn't help but rely on mortal techniques to do stuff every once in a while.  
  
"This potion is magical mom,it'll be more effective. Besides," Wyatt answered,"Haven't we seen what happens when Chris is awake? He becomes chaotic!"  
  
"Well,then in that case,I'll work on a spell that'll undo whatever it was that affected him."  
  
Wyatt nodded and orbed upstairs.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Younger Chris woke up and saw the day on the calendar.  
  
Today was his birthday!!  
  
He was so excited!  
  
Every birthday meant presents and delicious cake,and..and..There was a possibilty of his dad coming...  
  
Chris didn't understand it,but ever since he was around three,Leo acted coldly and harsh to him. At first,even though he was a baby,he told himself that he was treating everyone else the same way. But later,he realized that it was just him.  
  
Really strange too.. Chris thought. It happened right after this..Actually strange thing is..I think I witness it..I think..  
  
But all he could remember was a white blur (He was only THREE at the time,what else could he have remember?). But he knew the figure was female.  
  
Or maybe he just thinks I'm a powerless freak.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Chris woke up and saw Piper.  
  
"Now Chris..don't panic.."Piper said slowly,thinking that Chris was going to be acting the same way that he was back at the demon lair.  
  
Chris stared at Piper for a moment and immediately sended Piper blasting off her feet.  
  
"It was YOU?"Piper whispered before she became unconsious.   
  
The last thing she saw was not swirl of blue and white lights,but flames...  
  
------Attic------  
  
Instead of creating a calming potion,Wyatt made a different kind of potion... 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Oooooooooh! I..I have...Wow! 49 reviews!!?!?! You guys are go nice!! I might make the story darker..and..Leo MIGHT become nicer..If you want..Up to Chapter SEVEN already?  
  
Disclaimer:There has been like..SIX chapters with this..I don't own Charmed!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
How could I have been so blind?!? Piper thought bitterly as Wyatt healed her. How could I not realize that..that..he had telekinesis!?!?  
  
"I have the potion."Wyatt said,after healing her. He holded up the vial,which was pure black.  
  
"Um,Wyatt,why is it black?"Piper asked,a little confused by the dark liquid.  
  
"It's uh..a sleeping potion with a memory restoring charm in it."Wyatt said,his eyes not quite meeting Piper's.  
  
"Okay..Wyatt,now that we have the potion,let's go back and restore Chris's memory."Piper said,not noticing anything.  
  
------Demon's Lair-----  
  
Bilus walks around the unconsious bodies (which included Paige,Phoebe,Chris,Leo,and Barbus) smiling cruely.  
  
"Ahh..All this distruction..marvelous.."Bilus said. He frowned,"But did you really have to alter ALL OF their minds?It's too easy."  
  
Beeria gave her brother a sneer.  
  
"Oh quit complaining. Their memories will be slowly restored."  
  
Piper and Wyatt orbed in.  
  
"YOU again!"Bilua shouted,annoyed."Give it up,haven't you realize by now that you will not be able save anyone?"  
  
"Your destiny is to die."Beeria said.  
  
Piper gasped. Those were the same were she had said after Prue's death.  
  
Chris got up.  
  
"Ow..My head.."Chris muttered,owning a headache capable of cracking his brain.  
  
Piper saw the pile of her family.  
  
"Hey! Leo,Paige..Everyone is there!"said Piper.  
  
Chris stumbled out of the pile of unconsious relatives and saw Wyatt and Piper.  
  
"W-What's going on?"Chris asked.  
  
"The kid's awake."Beeria said. She turned to her brother and said,"Your powers can work now."  
  
Bilus flashed and soon he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"What's going on?"Piper asked,confused."Wyatt stop them!"  
  
Wyatt didn't moved.  
  
Piper turned around and took a good look at her son.  
  
Wyatt wasn't moving. His eyes grew blank.  
  
"Oh my god.."Piper whispered,all being clear to her.  
  
Everyone was under control..Her only hope was Chris...which meant the vial.  
  
Chris waved his hands around,trying to find the voice that seemed to be speaking to him.  
  
Chris....The voice whispered...Don't you just hate your family?  
  
"No I don't!"Chris said out loud. This cause strange looks from Piper.  
  
You hate your father..right?  
  
"Well,yeah."Chris said.  
  
Then kill him!  
  
Chris blinked his eyes.  
  
Piper wasn't there anymore.  
  
Leo was.  
  
"Wait..wasn't Mom there before?"Chris asked.  
  
That was Leo pretending to be your mother..Use your telekinesis!!!  
  
Chris waved and Piper was sent blasting.  
  
"Hey!"Piper exclaimed."What has..oh never mind."  
  
She threw the potion at Chris.  
  
Chris didn't have time to react. The potion hitted him and his eyes turned black.  
  
Bilus appeared into the background.  
  
"My work is done."  
  
"Oh no..That wasn't the antidote was it.."Piper said.  
  
"Took you long enough to figure out."Wyatt said,smirking.  
  
Beeria smirked and said,"Well,well. The mighty Charmed Ones have been diminished. There is no hope for any of you now!"  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
She didn't have time for this.  
  
Suddenly getting an idea,she chanted:  
  
Evil Spirit go away,  
  
Leave,  
  
Don't come back in any way,  
  
Go.  
  
Beeria screamed as her last words were,"I forgot you could cast spellllsss..."  
  
She then exploded.  
  
"What's going on?"Wyatt asked,his eyes normal once more.  
  
Everyone else got up.  
  
"Hey! You killed my sister!"Bilus said,enraged. He shimmered out,muttering curses.  
  
"You killed her!!"Chris shouted.  
  
He waved and everyone flew back with powerful force.  
  
"Wait a minute,Chris has telekinesis?"Paige asked,confused.  
  
"Apparently."Piper said."We have to be careful though."  
  
"Why's that?"Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because he's using them for evil!"Wyatt explianed.  
  
He raised his shield as Chris unleash another blast. The force was so powerful that the shield looked as if it was going to crack.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"Piper asked. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm so p-proud..lol This is Chapter Eight and there are so many reviews.. We must rejoice!! Since August 7th is my b-day,I'm gonna make this **EXTRA LONG!**! Oh and I think this chapter looks weird.

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed.

Chapter Eight

They were still trapped.

"LEO!?!"Piper shouted out,hoping her husband would come down from the Elders.

"Uh..Piper?I'm right here."Leo said from behind her.

"Oh..Sorry.Force of habit."

Paige was not amused by this conversation.

"We have to rescue Chris faster so I can find the bastard who killed Richard,"she

said."Can we like knocked him unconscious? There are like five of us."

"Wow,supportive family."Wyatt muttered weakly.

The blasts of telekinesis hitting his shield continuously was taking a toll on him. It was draining his energy. Normally,it wouldn't. But Chris's brand of telekinesis was unlike any he'd seen so far.

"Paige,we can't knock Chris unconscious because he's under a spell."Phoebe said."Hey,what happened to him anyway?"

"I don't. Ask Wyatt. He was the one who made the potion."Piper said.

"Hey,don't look at me!"Wyatt exclaimed."I barely remember anything."

Wyatt's shield suddenly flickers out.

"What's going on?"Piper asked,worried.

"Can't you tell? His energy is depleting!!"Phoebe cried."We have to get out of here!"

Phoebe suddenly got an idea.

"I can tap into Wyatt's forcefield power and Leo can heal him!"

Piper nodded.

Once Leo healed Wyatt,Phoebe was the one using a shield.

"I think I know how to save Chris."Wyatt said."I'm going to confront him..Make him

understand."

"It's too dangerous!"Piper argued."I lost one son today and I won't be losing the second."

"Oh come on,I'm the TWICE BLESSED ONE.."Wyatt said."And I can handle this."

Before anyone could reply,Wyatt walked out of the shield.

"Ah,so you came out."Chris hissed.

"Look Chris,you have to fight it!"Wyatt said.

"Fight what?"Chris asked,waving his hand.

Wyatt hitted the wall with such force that a few of his bone cracked. Wyatt didn't move.

"Wyatt!"Leo shouted,seeing his unmoving son."You MONSTER!"

"And so that remarks refers to me."Chris said coolly. He leaned back at the cave wall and

felt a jolt. Suddenly his eyes shutted tight as he experience a power that was different.

A premonition.

------Chris's Premonition-----

Such sorrow.

He was crying. Well sobbing lightly,he couldn't tell.

In front of him lay a woman. She seemed to be extremely important to him,thus explaining why he was crying. She also seemed to be dying,seeing as a small chunk of wood was sticking out..

"Go."She whispered faintly as her life slowly faded away."Take the spell so he can't send anyone else."

Chris felt his head nod and he went to the Book.

Hang on..I'm supposed to be killing the Charmed Ones right now..Where am I..What am I doing here? Chris thought as he automatically went to the book.

He ripped off a page from the book and looked up.

He saw him.

Wyatt,all grown up.

The Wyatt from the future raise his hands slowly and formed and energy ball as Chris

began to chant the incantation.

------End of Chris's Premonition---------

Chris got up and realized he was trapped through some crystals in the attic. There was

also a broken potion vial next to him. Noone was in the room.

"Ow..My head hurts."He groaned. The last thing he remembered was him being in his

room.

"It'd better."a voice said coldly.

Chris turned around and saw noone. Immediately,he knew his dad was invisible.

"D-Dad?"Chris asked cautiously,not liking his tone. After all,he was trapped in this cage

and a cold Dad meant a dangerous Dad.

"Wyatt's fine,thank you for asking."Leo replied in the same tone."But he almost DIED."

"W-What?"Chris asked confused.

"You crushed his bones!"Leo said menacingly. He revealed himself and touched one of

the crystals,which sented a jolt of pain to Chris. "How does it FEEL?"

"Whatever."Chris said,resuming his normal attitude.

This was pain was nothing compare to the demon attacks. Chris looked into Leo's eyes looking for some sort of answer to this bizarre behavior.

They were pure black.

"Whoa!"Chris shouted in surprise,causing Leo to dropped a crystal,also letting him free.

"Your eyes! They are black!"Chris shouted.

"I know."Leo said,smirking. He conjured an energy ball and threw it at Chris.

Chris prepared himself. He covered his eyes and felt a peculiar sensation. He felt floaty. He opened his eyes and realized that he was somehow..floating.

This can't be levitation though..It must be something else.. Chris thought as he looked at

the enraged Leo.

He got his answer when Leo froze.

"I see you're up."Phoebe said,smiling. "And you are back to normal!"

Next to her was Piper,Wyatt,and Paige.

"Whatever happened,I swear I didn't do it."Chris said."Now can you let me down?"

Wyatt nodded and Chris fell on the floor.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Ok.I need some answers. WHAT HAPPENED!?!"

"Well..."Piper replied slowly.


End file.
